


Keeping Up With The Jones'

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay Elise Tuggey? More like Lindsay Elise MARRIEEEDDDD. Lindsay and Michael finally tie the knot and this is the epic journey of marriage. For sickness and in health, richer and poorer, etc etc. Not everything is smiles and daisy chains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chatper One: Leeeettss Get Married.

Well at least the day Lindsay has been anticipating since she was a small child. She had always had the fantasy of being whisked away by a dashing prince on a noble steed. Though, Michael Jones was not the prince she had in mind when she was younger, nor did he own a noble steed, unless you call Gavin the noble steed.

Where would she even begin with Michael? The screams he made while screaming at video games never came into the apartment, it was almost as if he was an entirely different person. He’s smart, charming, and incredibly sexy. He listens; he understands and always has been there for her since the start of it all. Though most considered her flirting was more of a game of playing hard to get. Stealing his My Little Pony plastic figurines and encasing them both in Jello as a welcome home gift. “Welcome back faggot” was written on a note sitting next to Jello’d ponies. She meant it in the most positive way possible at the time, a term of endearment if you will.

Lindsay smiled to herself while she sat alone in the room waiting for one of her bridesmaids to come get her for the wedding. Time moved so slowly and Lindsay’s smile only grew as she basked in the last few minutes of being Lindsay Tuggey. Soon enough she’ll be Lindsay Elise Jones, something that she’s been waiting for, for a while. The thought gets her going, being a Jones, having a couple of kids, maybe a cat, waking up every morning next to Michael, embracing the day ahead.

“Lindsay?” there was a small knock on the door and Lindsay whipped her head up as Barbara poked her head in to the room, her eyes lighting up as she saw Lindsay sitting down in her wedding gown. Lindsay sat on the vanity bench in the far left corner of her room, her dress fitted her beautifully it curved and hugged her body in ways Michael would be completely jealous of. From the top being a sleeveless sweetheart neckline with fitted bodice down to the simple flow of the skirt of the dress, enough poof to make it stand out but not enough to think she’d be going to prom or pretend to be a princess. A gasp emitted from Barbara as she walked in, in her bridesmaid’s dress a grin plastered on her face. Lindsay looked like an angel. Lindsay smiled standing up brushing her dress as if something were on it. “You ready to get married?” Barbara asked.

“Hell yeah I am.” Lindsay laughed nudging the blonde causing her to faulter in her heels.

“Then in the name of Ray. Let’s get you married!” She beamed holding the ‘l’ longer than the rest of the phrase earning her an eye roll from Lindsay.

The two of them walked out of the little room Lindsay was staying in and down a hall. Barbara gave her friend a peck on the cheek before running off to stand with the rest of the bridesmaid’s. With one last inhale Geoff walked over to Lindsay a big smile on his face wearing a nice black tux. Her father couldn’t make it due to many reasons and she had the honor of having Geoff give her away.

“You ready?” Geoff asked handing her, her bouquet and lightly wrapping his arm around her own like every father would. Sheepishly Lindsay just nodded letting out her breath.

Three.

Two.

One.

The doors of the sanctuary opened revealing the entire sanctuary filled with friends and family. Lindsay’s cheeks felt like they could pop by how much she was smiling and the look on Michael’s face as she strides down the aisle as Geoff kept up with her pulling her back slightly seeing as she was going way too fast. Michael’s face turned red with a smile forming on his face, his eyes becoming glassy from holding back tears as he eyed Lindsay up and down. With a simple nod and taking her hand Geoff took it and placed it lovingly in Michael’s giving him a little glare.

“I swear to g-” He was cut off immediately by Michael cracking a joke.

“Please Geoff, we’re in a church, watch yourself. I’ll take care of her. I promise.” He said breathlessly with a cocky smirk on his face as he turned back looking back at Lindsay. “You look gorgeous.” was all he could muster out gaining him a single laugh from her.

“You’re not too shabby yourself.” She grinned turning to the priest who patiently waited for them to get done talking causing them both to smile with an apologetic awkward smile as the priest started talking.

_Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one’s self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you._

“Repeat after me,” The priest turned to Michael who nodded, “I Michael Vincent Jones”  
“I, Michael Vincent Jones, take thee Lindsay Elise Tuggey, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, or poorer, in sickness AND in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.” Michael recited as told slipping on the beautiful golden band around Lindsay’s finger. Lindsay did the same her voice cracking in spots trying to not cry, even though her eyes stung heavily from wanting to.

“I, Lindsay Elise Tuggey, take thee Michael Vincent Jones, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer, or poorer, in sickness in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.” She slipped the ring onto his finger with a smile, priest nodded looking at them both before managing to carry his voice fairly loudly through the sanctuary.

“Then the power invested in me, I pronounce you, husband and wife. Mr. Jones you may kiss your bride. We came together as two families and leave as one. I give you Lindsay Elise Jones everyone. God bless you both.” He closed the book he had been reading from taking a step back as Michael pulled Lindsay in close for a kiss. It was sweet, warm, and pure, something about the kiss felt just right, as he slowly pulled away breathing out the simple words ‘I love you’. The entire sanctuary erupts in cheers as they part, Michael ‘sneakly’ wrapping his hand around her waist.

Finally they were married.

No more Lindsay Elise Tuggey.

Hello, Lindsay Elise Jones.

She definitely could get use to this.


	2. Not-So Unusual Behavior

Everything honestly felt like a blur to Lindsay. Something about the fact she could always find herself in Michael’s arms each night, wake up still snugged tight with him and how he kisses her neck softly to wake her up in the morning for work, seemed amazing to Lindsay. Sure before they were married they slept together, snuggled together, and showered each other in appreciation and affection but with everything set in stone it just felt right. Like it was meant to be and Lindsay couldn’t be happier.

It was early December, six months into their marriage and things couldn’t be better. Michael and Lindsay were planning on visiting his parents for a week in celebration of Christmas since they hadn’t been able to attend the wedding in May. She honestly was excited to see his parents again even if he’s been sort of dreading it.

“Look, all I’m saying is I have nothing against my parents but do we honestly have to go visit?” Michael whined digging out a suit case from their closet which was buried under a ton of their shit.

“Your parents invited us, they just want to see you for Christmas so please don’t be such a puss-puss about it” Lindsay chirped happily pulling out a weeks’ worth of clothing bending over to put it into her own suitcase. She stood back up rolling her head back and forth cracking it in the process letting out a major yawn.

“Are you alright there Linds?” Michael turned towards Lindsay his suitcase finally dug out of the closet. With a simple nod Lindsay smiled tiredly.

“I guess I haven’t been sleeping right I guess. Just a bit tired is all.” She said covering her mouth for another yawn.

“Really? You slept like a rock last night, no night terrors or anything.” Michael looked at her curiously.

“Well you do have a point. Then again it could be the fact I haven’t had my morning coffee yet, or it could be because you thought it’d be a good idea to pack for the trip at” Lindsay glanced at their clock on the headboard reading 7:30am “seven thirty in the morning before work, but who knows.” She said absent mindedly at his comment and rambled on. He was right; she wasn’t woken up at all last night due to her sleep paralysis and when she woke up twenty minutes ago she felt fully refreshed, so why would she be tired now? She did absolutely nothing that would have drained her of energy so quickly.

“Hey I think it’s a good idea! We get off work at five thirty, the flight leaves at six thirty, so instead of leaving work, coming back to the apartment, and heading back out we reduce the risk of missing the flight.” Michael vocalized as he put his clothing in the suitcase, again he was right. With their luck they’d probably pass out on the couch and wake up ten minutes before the flight and miss it. All Lindsay could do was respond with a witty come back.

“Well for someone who doesn’t want to see his parents I can definitely tell you don’t want to miss the flight.” She smirked giving him a simple wink causing him to roll his eyes.

“More like Denise will bitch about us arriving late to the hotel.” Michael uttered under his breath.

“Your mother’s just looking out for us! I can understand why. The tickets are non-refundable. Plus she don’t want us gettin’ shanked on our way there” Lindsay peacefully spoke making the shanking motion for added effect; Michael chuckled softly nodding his head at the comment.

“Okay come on. Let’s get these damn things into the trunk and head off to work.” Michael sighed heavily looking at the three suitcases, his, hers, and conjoined shit. With the simplest of ease he picked up the conjoined and his bag Lindsay following right behind him. Lindsay pulled out her car key hitting the trunk button to pop it open. Michael nudged it with his hand shoving the bags in recklessly causing Lindsay to frown.

“Don’t just throw it in; there are things that could break!” Lindsay groaned trying to fix the bags to cram her bag in the trunk along with the other two. Michael simply rolled his eyes mumbling a simple apology; it was too early for either of them. All they had to do was make it to the office and everything would be smooth sailing from there, from cups of coffee, to a bottle or two of alcohol gets going in their systems.

Michael rounded around to the front of the car getting in, in the drivers’ side, Lindsay promptly getting in the passenger. With a moment of silence between them both, Lindsay released another yawn as Michael dug around for his keys. With a flick of the wrist he turned the key in the ignition pulling out quickly, getting out on the road promptly at seven fifty. Ten Minutes before work. “ _Great_ ” Lindsay thought irritatingly. She hated being late for work and the fact Michael was going to be the cause. Surprisingly they were a couple minutes early which Lindsay greatly appreciated. Lindsay leaned over giving Michael a kiss as they pulled into the parking lot. They exchanged their ‘I love you’s’ a chuckle or two before splitting off into their own separate areas of the office.

_Coffee. Coffee. Coffee. Coffee. Mama needs her coffee._

Lindsay sped into the kitchen fairly quickly grabbing her mug pouring herself the last cup of coffee left in the pot, she sighed happily bringing the liquid to her lips.

“Rough morning?” A low voice pierced through the sounds of Lindsay sipping away on her coffee. Surprised by the voice she quickly turned to see Ryan walking over to the fridge pulling out a bottle of water. Amused; she simply quirked an eyebrow up at the blond nodding in response.

“How could you tell?” She asked taking another sip of her coffee. Ryan chuckled softly opening the water taking a swig. Using his hand that clutched the bottle he gestured to Lindsay all over.

“Mad dash to the coffee? Not walking in with Michael… you guys didn’t get into a fight did you?” He asked getting suddenly protective causing Lindsay to choke a bit on her coffee.

“What? No. No, no, no. I guess I’m just tired is all. I need my coffee to function.” She said lifting the cup up gesturing it towards him. He smiled brightly at her response understanding the feeling.

“Well you take care. I’ll see you around Lindsay.” Ryan peacefully, before turning around humming a small tune while entering the office to be greeted pitifully by the rest of the crew who weren’t as awake as they should have been.

—-

“Hey, Michael?” Ryan lifted an eyebrow at the redhead who just turned around in his chair giving him a sigh.

“What can I do for you Ry-bread.” He said in an irritated tone.

“Is everything okay with Lindsay?” The male asked curiously watching the younger male’s expression change to confusion and slightly horrified.

“Why? Is something wrong?” He asked setting his controller down. Ryan shook his head taking a sip of his water. The rest of the guys looking at them both, listening in, in case something was indeed wrong.

“No, just genuinely curious. She just seemed a bit off today is all and she said you guys didn’t have a fight.” He absentmindedly replied.

“Well, she slept fine last night, woke up tired as shit and snapped at me for not handling the luggage properly while putting it in the trunk. Probably just a bit of pms is all.” Geoff coughed on his drink, Ray’s eyes widened, Gavin quickly turned back to his computer, and Jack just silently bit his tongue from commenting on the accusation. All of them feeling horrible about the fact that Michael just blows it off as PMS hoping Lindsay wasn’t anywhere in earshot.

“Ah, well then.” Ryan said returning to editing picking up his phone discreetly giving Geoff a text.

 -

_You thinking what I’m thinking? –Ryan_

_What exactly are you thinking, Mr. Smart and all knowing? –Geoff_

_Ha, ha, ha, very funny. You know what I’m talking about. –Ryan_

_Obviously dude. And by the sounds of it Michael doesn’t have a clue. –Geoff_

_Neither does Lindsay. –Ryan_

_Twenty bucks says they’ll figure it out on their way there to his parents or while they’re there. –Geoff_

_Fifty says before they leave the office today. –Ryan_

_Oh you’re on. –Geoff_

_-_

With a grin Geoff nodded at Ryan who simply just tipped his head up then bobbing his head to Jack as a mental way of asking ‘should he get in on this?’ Geoff just simply shook his head lifting an eyebrow his grin turning into a smirk as he mouthed. ‘Just you and me on this,’ with that they both went back to their work, today should be interesting no doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, uh so... this is a thing I think. Hopefully I can continue this! Depends on how many people like it.


End file.
